


Never Told You Before, Never Loved You More

by Littlered199836



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 17:10:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2475932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlered199836/pseuds/Littlered199836
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Okay, alright, fine. I won't tell anyone," she says, standing up from the bed and grabbing her clothes, walking into the bathroom to get dressed.<br/>"Okay, thank you Lydia, but look I gotta go I'll see you at school!" Allison was out the door within the last two words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Told You Before, Never Loved You More

"You can't tell anyone what just happened, Lydia, okay?" Allison says as she pulls up her pants, looking at Lydia when she's done.  
"Why not?" Lydia asks quietly. She starts playing with the hem of the bed comforter. 

"Because, it's not something I'd want people to know. I'm sorry." Allison tugs her shirt over her head, then fixes her hair. She walks over to the bed and stands in front of Lydia. 

"Was it not great? Didn't you want it?" Lydia questions Allison again in a quiet voice. 

"No, god it was fantastic, I swear. But I need to figure things out right now, so please just don't tell anyone, please." 

Lydia looks up at Allison and sees the desperation in her eyes. She sighs. "Okay, alright, fine. I won't tell anyone," she says, standing up from the bed and grabbing her clothes, walking into the bathroom to get dressed.  
"Okay, thank you Lydia, but look I gotta go I'll see you at school!" Allison was out the door within the last two words. 

** 

Before 

Bodies shoving up against each other, eager hands pulling at clothing, kissing, moaning. 

Allison is spread out on the bed naked with Lydia hovering over her, kissing her chest, biting her neck, and making her way down to her breasts. She licks, sucks, grabs and bites at each breast, taking her time with Allison.

"Hurry up," Allison whines, moaning soon after as Lydia had just shoved her finger into her opening. "Oh, god please," she moans, writhing on the bed. 

Lydia moves her hand up to her sensitive bud and flicks it with her middle finger, causing Allison to arch her back up off the bed and moan with intense pleasure. 

Lydia begins to rub it, then starts kissing her way down the length of her body. She removes her fingers and replaces them with her tongue, putting pressure on Allison's bud, effectively making her moan. 

She starts licking and sucking it into her mouth, moaning when Allison pulls at her hair. She glances up to see the girls head thrown back in pleasure with her mouth wide open in a silent moan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it, guys  
> And sorry for those who do, since I won't be able to update this frequently   
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
